Dante
Dante is the main character of the Devil May Cry series. In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Dante is seen wearing his attire from Devil May Cry 3, which chronologically, is the first game of the Devil May Cry series. Backstory Dante is the main protagonist in the [http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/Devil_May_Cry_%28series%29 Devil May Cry series]. He is the second son of Sparda and Eva, and the younger twin brother of Vergil. As such, he is a half-demon, half-human hybrid. Dante is a mercenary dedicated to exterminating demons, a mission he follows in pursuit of those that killed his mother and corrupted his brother. In-Game Story Gameplay Aside from his signature broadsword Rebellion and his two .45 caliber handguns, Ebony and Ivory, Dante makes use of the three-headed ice nunchaku Cerberus, the fire and wind scimitars Agni and Rudra, the electric guitar Nevan, and the gauntlet-and-greaves set Beowulf. Along with these Devil Arms (featured in Devil May Cry 3) are firearms from the same game, namely Artemis, a Demon World multi-beam laser gun; Kalina Ann, a rocket launcher from DMC3's Lady and Coyote-A, a sawed-off shotgun. In his DLC the Dark Knight Sparda costume Dante uses the Force Edge instead of the Rebellion. His special moves consist of him entering Devil Trigger state, open-firing with Ebony and Ivory, and executing several Stingers (forward dash stabs) using the Rebellion. Thus, Dante has a buckload of moves, more so than any other MVC3 character due to the fact he has so many moves that produce legitimate followups in a Fei Long's Rekkaken(Conflagration Fist) manner rather than independent moves, though he is not the first to have over 18 moves in a fighting game. Thus, pratically every independant special has multiple additional inputs of some sort. Dante's moveset gives him a powerful rushdown game with lots of combos, zoning, crossups, mixups, and pressure, making him a character that excels well in literally any field. However, despite sounding invincible, his moves do little damage and he is difficult to fully master. One could say that his gameplay models after Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue due to a tributing artwork of the latter holding the trademark sword of Dante's, the Rebellion, as well as having a theme with the same name. Both these characters have many concepts in the battlefield(crossups, rushdown, diving attacks, launchers, powerups, long combos, etc.) In this case, Ragna veterans from Blazblue: Continuum Shift should feel right at home with Dante for a while, especially those that are used to characters that have the most moves out of every other in a fighting game. Attacks *'Stinger '- Dante's signature move, lunges forward with a sword stab which causes wallbounce. *'Million Stab '- Followup to Stinger, Dante stabs multiple times in succession, then finishes with a knockdown stab. *'Drive' - Slashes a powerful wave from the ground. *'High Time' - Dante's standard launcher. A launcher attack straight from the DMC series. Can followup with upward gunshots. *'Twosome Time '- Optional followup to his standin C, fires Ebony & Ivory forward. *'Cold Shower' - Fires Ebony and Ivory downward to the ground. Followup to his standing C. *'Rain Storm' - Dante spirals in midair while firing Ebony and Ivory directly downward. Followup to his jumping C. Also used during his ground throw. *'Aerial Rave '- Midair throw, does a combo of his jumping A, B, C, and a Helm Breaker at the end. *'Revolver' - Flips forward with Cerberus in hand to smash opponents. *'Multi-lock' - Fire a shot from Artemis that stalks the opponent, applying pressure. A rather slow move. Can charge the move. *'Sphere' - Fires a shot from Artemis in the form of a huge orb, setting up traps. Can delay attack. *'Acid Rain '- Followup to Multi-Lock. Fires the Artemis upward to scatter the bullets and make them rain downward afterward. Can execute before Multi-lock attack animation. *'Million Carats '- Followup to Crystal, Dante smashes Cerberus down on the ground to erupt a launching ice prison around himself. Can be executed before the attack animation of Crystal. *'Killer Bee' - Dive kicks downward with the Beowulf equipped. *'Volcano -' Punches the ground with Beowulf to erupt a small quake of light. *'Beehive -' Followup to Volcano, Dante with Beowulf eqippued rapidly kicks the opponent, then smashes his foot down to create a burst of light. *'Helm Breaker' - Drops down with a downward sword slash. Main Air Combo/Aerial Rave finisher. *'(Dash)' Jet-'Stream' - Runs forward while executing alternating slashes using Agni & Rudra. *'Twister '- Spins Agni & Rudra to create a flaming tornado. *'Tempest '- Followup to Twister, a more stronger version of the aforementioned move, but flies upward while doing it. *'Sky Dance '- Wildly slashes with Agni & Rudra in midair, then drops to the ground with a falling flipping slash. *'The Hammer' - Executes a downward haymaker with Beowulf. Followup to Killer Bee. *'Fireworks '- Flails the Coyote-A around like a pair of nunchaku while firing it off. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. *'Dance Macabre '- A wild amount of obliterating slashes. Followup to Revolver, Reverb Shock, and Jet-Stream. *'Crazy Dance' - Followup to Dance Macabre, Dante grabs the hilt of his sword and does a spinning pole kick with it, then ends with a wide slash. *'Hysteric' - Fires missiles from Lady's personal gun from Devil May Cry 3, the Kalina Ann. *'Reverb Shock '- Rushes at the enemy with a solo with Nevan that covers Dante in electricity. *'Air Play '- Shoots a wave from Nevan in midair. Can charge attack. *'Air Raid' - Nevan's flight ability, only accessed during the Devil Trigger. *'Vortex '- Dashes forward while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Thunder Bolt -' Fires a electric beam while in midair/mid-flight, can only be used during the Devil Trigger. *'Air Trick -' Teleports, then reappears in midair behind the opponent. *'Prop Shredder -' Spins Rebellion in a vertical pinwheel fashion to grind up opponents. Followup to Twosome Time(standing C version and launcher version) and Cold Shower. Launches opponent like a normal launcher, so it's possible to followup with a super jump to a normal air combo. *'Grapple '- Fires the Kalina Ann's bayonet at the foe, pulling them in. Followup to Hysteric. Can perform before the Hysteric's attack animation. Support *'α (Expansion): Crystal' - Creates erupting ice crystals using Cerberus. *'β (Anti-Air): Jam Session' - Rushes forward and creates a pillar of lightning accompanied by bats using Nevan. *'γ (Projectile): Weasel Shot' - Rushes forward, then backflips and rapidly fires his handguns Ebony and Ivory while in the air. Followup to his standing C. Hyper Combos *'Million Dollars (Level 1)' - Unleashes quick fired rounds from his guns, Ebony and Ivory, in DMC's Twosome Time fashion, ending with a charged shot and his trademark one-liner "Jackpot". *'Devil Trigger (Level 1)' - Increases Dante's strength and moving speed while giving him the ability to fly and use Nevan's Air Raid technique from DMC3. *'Devil Must Die (Level 3)' - Unleashes 4, quick back-and-forth Stingers. He then prepares for the "finale Stinger" which drives through the opponent and launches them forward in a devastating ring of magical energy. Dante's standing A, B, and C in that order, as well as the midair versions, are based off of some of his standard combos in DMC3. His standing guard is based of the Royal Guard style. Forward and backward dashes and Air Trick are based off of the Trickster style. Personality Earlier in the Devil May Cry series' story, Dante is incredibly flippant, mouthing off to even the most powerful of demons, and he generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. He does mature as time goes by, but never really loses his attitude. Dante is seemingly unafraid or just plain stoic, not showing fear whether he's being attacked by the Seven Hells in his office or being swallowed by a giant serpent demon. With the exception of Devil May Cry 2, Dante rarely shows any seriousness. He can be serious when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. Dante can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly. He can be counted on to do the right thing, even if he makes cynical quips about it the entire time. Unusually, while he has issues with his own demonic side, Dante has little qualms about accepting demons who choose the side of good, such as Trish and Bradley. Though Dante is quoted as believing that "Humans are often worse than demons" in the anime, he refuses to kill full-blooded humans for any reason. Dante values family and friends very highly. He cared deeply for his mother and, despite their differences, he also cared for Vergil. Even after all the fighting the two did over the course of Devil May Cry 3, Dante still tried to save him when he (Vergil) was falling into the Demon World, and even went as far as to cry over losing him. Theme Song 300px Dante's theme song is a remix of "Devils Never Cry" the theme song of Devil May Cry 3. Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Dante's English voice actor, Reuben Langdon, also voices Ken in Street Fighter IV '''and Super Street Fighter IV', another Capcom character who also predominantly wears red, and motion captures the character Chris Redfield, a character from the Resident Evil series. He also voices Date Masamune's latest iteration in Capcom's Sengoku Basara series, that character is considered to be inspired by Dante and has Dante's sword as a secret weapon. *Dante's Japanese voice actor in the anime, '''Toshiyuki Morikawa', also voiced Ryu in the Street Fighter series, as well as Sephiroth from The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. * He was confirmed early May in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Deadpool and Felicia. *His Level 1 Hyper Combo Million Dollars serves also as a shoutout to the Devil May Cry 1 scene where he fires an overcharged shot at the antagonist, Mundus, at the end of the game. *Deadpool is set as Dante's in-game rival due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red both adept in firearm and sword usage. They both also have regenerative abilities, and the fact that both their names start with the letter "D" is little more than coincidence. They even have a very similar hyper combo where they continually shoot their handguns at the enemy, with Dante firing rounds more fashionably and "stylishly". They are dissimilar in two respects, however - Dante lacks Deadpool's ability to constantly break the fourth wall. He also isn't deformed and thus, needs no mask, and isn't mentally deranged. However, he cannot match Deadpool's humor and unpredictability, being less ridiculous in fights. *He has the most moves of the MVC3 roster, with a whopping 41 moves, counting his Hyper combos. This is explained by the sheer amount of weapons he has and can use in-game. To balance his innate versatility, his moves were made evidently less damaging compared to other characters. *In game, most, if not all, of his special moves were derived from Devil May Cry 3's different Gunslinger and Swordmaster style moves. When the player activates a special move, rings of light flash around Dante, similar to when one activates a Crazy Combo in DMC3. Additionally, when he guards, he is seen doing so with the Royalguard style. The Air Trick is also from the mastered Trickster style. *Dante's playstyle can be easily compared to Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue, where they seem to be rushdown characters with powerful combo extensions and moves that share similar positions: from diving moves, to forward dashes and charged projectiles. It is worth mentioning that they also share a similar button scheme featuring a light, medium and heavy attack button, and that the Blazblue Material Collection features artwork of a shocked Ragna holding Dante's signature sword, Rebellion. *His victory pose is lifted directly from the one he does at the end of Devil May Cry 3 when he and Lady were about to fight a horde of demons. *Dante's pose in his MvC3 artwork resembles the artwork of Date Masamune from Sengoku Basara (specifically his Sengoku Basara 2 alternate attire artwork). Curiously Date Masamune's English voice actor is also Reuben Langdon. *In the Playstation 2 version of the game Viewtiful Joe, he is a playable character with some of his moves from Devil May Cry along with the "Bangle of Time" (V-Watch), which was a hidden item in that game. *Several references in the Viewtiful Joe series imply that Joe and Dante know each other and are close friends. MvC3 confirms this to be true. Also, They were both created by former Capcom member, Hideki Kamiya, who created and directed both games. *He, along with Ryu and Chris, were featured in majority of the earlier gameplay video trailers, due to the fact that Capcom showing more of Felicia and Morrigan, the other 2 of the first 5 confirmed for Capcom could raise a few corporate eyebrows from ESRB. Another reason could be that Devil May Cry, Street Fighter and Resident Evil, are Capcom's three most successful video game franchises. *Dante's Level 3 Hyper Combo name is a reference to the extreme difficulty level, Dante Must Die. *Dante's ending features him about to fight against Ghost Rider. It also features him being able to break the fourth wall. *In the end of the intro movie, one can see Dante in his iconic pose from Devil May Cry : The Animated Series. *Dante was of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume available March 1st. The costume is the look when he replicated the Dark Knight Sparda's human appearance in Devil May Cry 3. He even gets the Sparda Devil Trigger form to coincide with the costume. *Dante's Devil Trigger form was designed by Kazuma Kaneko of Atlus fame, originally for Devil May Cry 3 as a present for Dante's inclusion in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. *His Devil Triggered form changes color, depending on the used color scheme. Category:Good Alignment Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters